User blog:Tkid115/Booker DeWitt vs Maximilien de Robespierre - 115 Rap Battles Season 3
Damn... between Five Night's at Munkee's and this series, I know not of what to do! ;-; Nonetheless, here's the next chapter of 115 Rap Battles! It features protagonist from Bioshock Infinite ''and False Prophet Booker DeWitt versus revolutionary mastermind of the French Revolution Maximilien de Robespierre to determine who is the better revolutionary "False Prophet" Special thanks to Andrew for the amazing titlecards! We luv ya! <3 (BEWARE: Bioshock Infinite spoilers ahead!) 'Cast: EpicLLOYD as Robespierre/??? Nice Peter as Booker DeWitt Zach Sherwin as ??? Mark Douglas as ??? Angela Trimbur as Elizabeth (cameo) '''Beat: Allrounda - Battle Royale Instrumental ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!! ' VS!!!! '' '' '' '' BEGIN!!!!! '' '' '''Robespierre: (starts at 0:21) Merci, monsieur, ''for this oppertunity to take a win. Call this a social rap of etiquette when challenging leaders; let's begin. Just look at the [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Zachary_Hale_Comstock Com'STOCKS'] of this out'COME; a second class citizen; can fuck your incestal tush up to the '''MAX-imilien! You go through all this trouble for a lousey gamble? Son, you're crazy. How'd you even get her to follow you? We know you're not so good with Ladies. Throw you in one of MY crowds ! You'd brutally die by the sword. Either that or bring me this victory and wipe away your win-record! I'm a definite Supreme Being of the (ahem) ''HIGHEST degree! Why can't you see, Booker D., that to ME, you're little Louie! This martyr to the Jacobin? You triumphing? I think never. So take a Vigor, Mr. DeWitt, and enjoy your own Reign of Terror! '' '' '''Booker:' (starts at 0:53) Calm down, grandpa. You're no longer at your peak. Sit back, Max, and watch Booker lyrically blast right through your cheek! Damn, that festival really took all your power from right under ya. Man, I'd like to see you pull THAT kind of shit here in Columbia! You opposed dechristianization during your Revolution, Yet you annouce that "KILLING EVERYONE' is the absolute BEST solution? No wonder you tried to kill yourself, you became a MAD-MAN who got so obsessed creating bad plan after bad plan! How can you be taken seriously, when a GOD is what you wanna be? At least I didn't crown myself "king". Max, I'll bury you at sea! Fitzroy's Populi didn't even stand a chance! I OWNED! And I'm spitting rhymes so hot against you, you're gona want to buy my Voxophone... Che Guevara: (Beat: Allrounda - Moment of Truth Che starts at 0:20 ) Haha! Time for me to step in, against you two wingless geese! DeWitt, you're "story" 's so complicated! I'd rather discuss science with Lutece. You gave up your daughter so you can have no debt? What a turd! And you think your rapping's good? it sounds like a broken down Songbird. You're just an angry alcohol addicted asshole with none but one friend. And that one friend even can't stand your shit at the end! You got DROWNED! (Drowned!) Sent into a non-existant plane! (PLANE!) Wait, why am I dissing you only, when Robespiere is nearly the same? You wrote an entire essay for the King in honor, but you got ignored. So you went ape-shit, captured him, tried him, got his head FLOORED! After the screw-up of your cult, you felt stupid, said "Me and my girls should hide!" While my picture is known worldwide! I am the symbol of (war cry) ''REBELLION! My Marxist brothers are MUCH more than a bunch of little hellions! Fidel's main man has just stepped in and screwed ya! This commie will set this battle right exactly like I did Cuba! '''Simon Bolivar:' (Beat: SADIK - Armageddon Bolivar starts at 0:29) So, this battle needs experience, huh? Let a Spaniard teach you how it's done. When will you all accept the fact that Venezuela will be #1? Triumphed over a monarchy. Built a foundation of independant nations! And you all slaughtered thousands for a little change? Well, congratulations. I layed the foundations of democracy for Latin America. You 3 sent all of your people into a state of pure hysteria! ALL OF YOU don't know what it means to fight for what's right CONVENTIONALLY! Huh, maybe that's why neither of you know what it's like to have presidency... Spartacus: (Beat: Allrounda - Lyrical Warfare Spartacus starts at 0:22) ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU! You're rhymes are truly worthy agitators! Now you ALL will step to a legendary GLADIATOR! I am a glorious Roman soldier. I am a fearsome and full warrior! So step inside my arena, as I make this battle GORIER!!!!!!!! I was an excellent tactician! Pick your favorite! It'd be truly us! Beating ass from Capua all the way to Mount Vesuvius! We lacked military training, but we were cool not having any! Because we knew how to kick ass! And kicked asses? I've given many! I made Nola my bitch! Made Nocera INFERIOR-e! I made Thurii eat shit! Made Montapontum's inside it's exterior! I can compare THOSE four to YOU four! Prepare for devestation- -of your asses! I've taken this battle AND HAVE MADE DECIMATION!!!! '' '' ''WHO WON?!!! YOU DECIDE!!! 115-'' ''(FOR GLORY!!!) (Slice!) '-GAK!....Rap....battles..... (Thud!) WHO WON?!!! Robespierre Booker Guevera Bolivar Spartacus '''Hint for next battle: Category:Blog posts